createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Opkametupri
Opkametupri The Empire (Opkametupri), is the home of the U'yanhtliyak'ich, a race of centaur-like people with comparatively strange customs. Created by u/ComradeMoose GEOGRAPHY: The land is filled with swamps, particularly mangroves along the coastal areas. The wetlands which dominate the coastal western regions of the country are contrasted with often times dense forests of its heartlands. The north is drier, featuring a transition from the rainforests of the west to more temperate forests. The eastern reaches of the land are rocky and border what many of the U'yanhtliyak'ich refer to as Suletutumi, Hands of the Earth. There is a fair amount of mineral richness. The fertile lands are host to great biodiversity, especially with reptiles and arthropods making up the bulk of said biodiversity. The Nucks refer to their oceanic region as the Bitter Barrow Sea as a result of the dangers which lurk beneath it. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY: The U'yanhtliyak'ich are divided into three main groups which share very similar biology. They are quadrupeds having a long lower body which resembles that of a horse with a short “neck” before a skull-like protrusion. This protrusion is where their “Nuck Pellets” are dropped from as well as their eggs. Males feature a member beneath their bodies which they use to fertilize eggs. The upper body of the U'yanhtliyak'ich is human-like with arms which reach down to shortly below their knees. All U'yanhtliyak'ich have antlers or horns. They are strong but look vaguely similar to emaciated corpses. Most of the species are covered in short slick fur with slightly more fur atop their heads. Their eyes are generally blue, being reminiscent in color to deep ocean water with thousands of ice shards. The U'yanhtliyak'ich also feature an unusual foot design, one which possesses elongated phalanges which is somewhat reminiscent of a xenomorph’s (couldn’t think of the technical term). Nucks are amphibious but they are nearly completely helpless underwater. Quirk: Whenever the U'yanhtliyak'ich consume a person, they have a random chance to adopt a part of the person’s personality. This does not mean that they get a say in what personality trait they get as there is a very random component to it. The U'yanhtliyak'ich believe that eating specific body parts will lead to different results, but there is no evidence to this other than anecdotes. HISTORY: The U'yanhtliyak'ich have a long history stretching back thousands of years, but many of their records were intentionally destroyed after an event which they call the Lazarus Strife. The Lazarus Strife is the defining moment of Nuck history as it nearly eradicated the species just over 800 years ago. Over time, the Opkametupri was formed by the Xullitupsi dynasty who conquered the southern tribes and states. SOCIETY: U'yanhtliyak'ich society is strange, to say the least. They live largely under the authority of the empire, but this empire is highly federal to the point that one might could describe it as more of a federation than a traditional empire. Each constituent has their own governments but features representation at the imperial level as discussants in the Imperial Diet (which will be given an actual name at a later point). There are two official names of the empire. Its first legal name of the empire is Opkametupritut U'yanhtliyak'ich, with the second legal name being OpkametupriquXullitupsi. Which of the official names that is used is determined by the context in which they are writing or speaking. The U'yanhtliyak'ich find the term “Nuck” to be perjorative. CULTURE: The culture of the Nucks, like their society, is kind of weird and fairly diverse. One of the most prominent and universal aspects of their culture is the ritualistic funerary cannibalism for “great members of society” and the designation of people who cannot eat the flesh of the deceased. They have a fairly wide range of linguistic diversity, as well, although the official language of the Nuckpire is a living classical language. A common name used to describe the religious attitudes of the Nucks is, “Death Worship” even though this name is wholly incorrect as they seek to transcend life, death, and in some cases, rebirth. They also have an almost unhealthy obsession with eggs. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC: Magic users are viewed as being accepted members of society, especially those who practice necromancy. The dead are raised through complex rituals with corpses no younger than seven months and no older than thirty five months being allowed to be raised due to increased likelihoods of negative consequences. There is also a rule to never raise the corpse of a mage. To this end, the bodies of great persons are often eaten so to prevent them from being raised from the dead and more.The Nucks respect magic in such degrees that some rulers have gone so far as to establish schools and universities at which to teach the arts, especially necromancy. There are a number of strict regulations which govern the use of necromancy. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS: Exports: The Opkametupri exports a number of products, mainly manufactured goods, textiles, distilled spirits, stones and minerals, wood, firearms, necromancers, exotic meats. Imports: The Nuckpire regularly imports eggs, grains, fish, ivory, cotton, urine, meat, chickens, gold, and wuggy stuff. Posts